Les Misérables
This is a list of deaths in Victor Hugo's book "Les Misérables" * M. Myriel's wife ** "There his wife died of a malady of the chest, from which she had long suffered" (Vol 1, Book 1, Ch 1) * Valjean's mother - "His mother had died of a milk fever" (Vol 1, Book 2, Ch 6) * Valjean's father - "His father, a tree-pruner, like himself, had been killed by a fall from a tree." (Vol 1, Book 2, Ch 6) * M. Myriel ** "At the beginning of 1820 the newspapers announced the death of M. Myriel, Bishop of D--, surnamed “Monseigneur Bienvenu,” who had died in the odor of sanctity at the age of eighty-two." (Vol 1 Book 5 Ch 4) * Fantine - died of illness in a church's infirmary ** "Fantine’s face seemed strangely illuminated at that moment. Death, that signifies entrance into the great light." (Vol 1, Book 8, Ch 4) * Man from whom Valjean takes blouse: "But an aged workman had died in the infirmary of the factory a few days before, leaving behind him nothing but his blouse." (Vol 1, Book 8, Ch 5) * The Thenardier's dog: "Cosette had loved the dog, and he had died" (Vol 2, Book 4, Ch 3) * Fauchelevent's horse: crushed under cart (Vol 1 Book 5 Ch 7) * Champmathieu's daughter: "She is dead" (mentioned) (Vol 1 Book 7, Ch 10) * Centenarian at convent: Vol 1 book 6 ch 9 * Mother Crucifixion, the nun whose coffin Valjean uses to enter convent, died at daybreak (Vol 2, Book 8, Ch 1) * Father Mestienne, the gravedigger, who was replaced by Grebier (mentioned) (Vol 2 Book 8 Ch 5) * 60 thousand French and English soldiers at Battle of Waterloo * Ultime Fauchelevent - Fauchelevent's brother (Vol 2 Book 8 Ch 8) * M. Gillenormand's brother "died at seventy nine" (Vol 3 Book 2 Ch 11) * M. Gillenormand's first wife (implied) * Marius's mother "died at about the age of thirty" (Vol 3 Book 2 Ch 11) (Vol 4, Book 8, ch 7) * Col Pontmercy: of illness ** "By the dim light of the candle, a large tear could be distinguished on the pale and prostrate colonel’s cheek, where it had trickled from his dead eye. The eye was extinguished, but the tear was not yet dry. That tear was his son’s delay." (Vol 3 Book 3 Ch 4) * M Mabeuf's brother ** "His brother the curé died about 1830, and almost immediately, as when the night is drawing on, the whole horizon grew dark for M. Mabeuf." (Vol 3 Book 5 Ch 4) * Royol the bookseller (mentioned) (Vol 4 Book 2 Ch 3) * Fauchelevent (Vol 4 Book 3 Ch 1) * Lamarque ** "In his death agony, at his last hour, he clasped to his breast a sword which had been presented to him by the officers of the Hundred Days. Napoleon had died uttering the word army, Lamarque uttering the word country." (Vol 4 Book 10 Ch 3) * Mavot and Pretot, killed morning of Lamarque's funeral ** "Mavot was killed on the following day at the barricade of the Rue Ménilmontant. Pretot, who was destined to perish also in the struggle, seconded Mavot, and to the question: 'What is your object?' he replied: '''Insurrection.'" ''(Vol 4 Book 10 Ch 3) * Cholet and a deaf old woman - killed in uprising following Lamarque's funeral ** "the first killed Cholet, chief of the squadron, the second killed an old deaf woman who was in the act of closing her window" (Vol 4 Book 10 Ch 3) * Men killed in uprising (Vol 4 Book 10 Ch 4) ** "The body of a mason who had been killed by a gun-shot lay in the Rue de la Perle." ** "A man killed in the Rue du Ponceau who was searched had on his person a plan of Paris." ** "Another drummer was killed in the Rue Grenier-Saint-Lazare." ** "three officers fell dead one after the other" * Hucheloup, previous owner of the Corinthe ** "About 1830, Father Hucheloup died. With him disappeared the secret of stuffed carps." (Vol 4 Book 12 Ch 1) * porter of Corinthe: shot by Le Cabuc ** "The porter did not finish. The shot was fired; the ball entered under his chin and came out at the nape of his neck, after traversing the jugular vein. The old man fell back without a sigh. The candle fell and was extinguished, and nothing more was to be seen except a motionless head lying on the sill of the small window, and a little whitish smoke which floated off towards the roof." (Vol 4 Book 12, Ch 8) * Le Cabuc: shot by Enjolras ** "Enjolras never took his eyes off of him: he allowed a minute to pass, then he replaced his watch in his fob. That done, he grasped Le Cabuc by the hair, as the latter coiled himself into a ball at his knees and shrieked, and placed the muzzle of the pistol to his ear. Many of those intrepid men, who had so tranquilly entered upon the most terrible of adventures, turned aside their heads. An explosion was heard, the assassin fell to the pavement face downwards."(Vol 4 Book 12, Ch 8) * M. Mabeuf - shot while attempting to re-erect flag ** "Rivulets of blood flowed beneath him. His aged head, pale and sad, seemed to be gazing at the sky." (Vol 4 Book 14 Ch 2) * Jean Prouvaire (Jehan) - captured and shot by National Guard ** "They heard a manly voice shout:— “Vive la France! Long live France! Long live the future!” They recognized the voice of Prouvaire. A flash passed, a report rang out. Silence fell again." (Vol 4, Book 14, Ch 5) * Bahorel - "Bahorel dashed upon the first municipal guard who was entering, and killed him on the spot with a blow from his gun; the second killed Bahorel with a blow from his bayonet." (Vol 1 Book 14 Ch 3) * Eponine - shot in protecting Marius ** "All at once, at the very moment when Marius fancied her asleep forever, she slowly opened her eyes in which appeared the sombre profundity of death, and said to him in a tone whose sweetness seemed already to proceed from another world:— 'And by the way, Monsieur Marius, I believe that I was a little bit in love with you.' She tried to smile once more and expired." (Vol 4, Book 14, Ch 6) ** "She died with the tragic joy of jealous hearts who drag the beloved being into their own death, and who say: 'No one shall have him!'" (Vol 4, Book 14, Ch 12) * The barricade of the Faubourg du Temple (Vol 5, Book 1, Ch 1) ** "Not one of the eighty cowards thought of flight, all were killed there with the exception of the leader, Barthélemy, of whom we shall speak presently." ** "Barthélemy was hanged" * Cournet: leader of the Saint-Antoine barricade " Barthélemy slew Cournet. It was a funereal duel." (Vol 5, Book 1, Ch 1) * artillery-man: shot by Enjolras ** "'Let me alone. It must be done.' And a tear trickled slowly down Enjolras’ marble cheek. At the same moment, he pressed the trigger of his rifle. The flame leaped forth. The artillery-man turned round twice, his arms extended in front of him, his head uplifted, as though for breath, then he fell with his side on the gun, and lay there motionless. They could see his back, from the centre of which there flowed directly a stream of blood. The ball had traversed his breast from side to side. He was dead."(Vol 5, Book 1, Ch 8) * Captain Fannicot of the National Guard "The intrepid and imprudent Fannicot was one of the dead from this grape-shot. He was killed by the cannon, that is to say, by order." (Vol 5 Book 1 Ch 12) * Young man and commander he killed ** "In front of the Porte Saint-Martin, a young man, armed with a rifle, attacked alone a squadron of cavalry. In plain sight, on the open boulevard, he placed one knee on the ground, shouldered his weapon, fired, killed the commander of the squadron, and turned away, saying: “There’s another who will do us no more harm.” He was put to the sword." (Vol 5 Book 1 Ch 13) * Gavroche - died attempting to gather cartridges from the National Guard's dead ** "He did not finish song. A second bullet from the same marksman stopped him short. This time he fell face downward on the pavement, and moved no more. This grand little soul had taken its flight." (Vol 5, Book 1, Ch 15) * Bossuet, Feuilly, Courfeyrac, and Combeferre ** "Bossuet was killed; Feuilly was killed; Courfeyrac was killed; Combeferre, transfixed by three blows from a bayonet in the breast at the moment when he was lifting up a wounded soldier, had only time to cast a glance to heaven when he expired." (Vol 5 Book 1 Ch 21) * Joly ** Last scene with Joly: "Joly, who had taken Widow Hucheloup’s mirror from the wall, was examining his tongue in it." (Vol 5 Book 1 Ch 17) ** "the centre, which had so long sustained Courfeyrac, Joly, Bossuet, Feuilly and Combeferre, gave way. " (Vol 5 Book 1 Ch 22) * Enjolras and Grantaire - together ** "Enjolras, pierced by eight bullets, remained leaning against the wall, as though the balls had nailed him there. Only, his head was bowed. Grantaire fell at his feet, as though struck by a thunderbolt." (Vol 5, Book 1, Ch 23) * Monnot, the superintendent of the sewers ** "In our own day, after having excavated the gallery of Clichy, with a banquette to receive the principal water-conduit of Ourcq, a piece of work which was executed in a trench ten metres deep; after having, in the midst of land-slides, and with the aid of excavations often putrid, and of shoring up, vaulted the Bièvre from the Boulevard de l’Hôpital, as far as the Seine; after having, in order to deliver Paris from the floods of Montmartre and in order to provide an outlet for that river-like pool nine hectares in extent, which crouched near the Barrière des Martyrs, after having, let us state, constructed the line of sewers from the Barrière Blanche to the road of Aubervilliers, in four months, working day and night, at a depth of eleven metres; after having—a thing heretofore unseen—made a subterranean sewer in the Rue Barre-du-Bec, without a trench, six metres below the surface, the superintendent, Monnot, died." (Vol 5 Book 2 Ch 6) * Duleau, engineer of sewers ** "After having vaulted three thousand metres of sewer in all quarters of the city, from the Rue Traversière-Saint-Antoine to the Rue de l’Ourcine, after having freed the Carrefour Censier-Mouffetard from inundations of rain by means of the branch of the Arbalète, after having built the Saint-Georges sewer, on rock and concrete in the fluid sands, after having directed the formidable lowering of the flooring of the vault timber in the Notre-Dame-de-Nazareth branch, Duleau the engineer died." (Vol 5 Book 2 Ch 6) * Javert - confused (Vol 5 Book 4 Ch 1) ** "Javert remained motionless for several minutes, gazing at this opening of shadow; he considered the invisible with a fixity that resembled attention. The water roared. All at once he took off his hat and placed it on the edge of the quay. A moment later, a tall black figure, which a belated passer-by in the distance might have taken for a phantom, appeared erect upon the parapet of the quay, bent over towards the Seine, then drew itself up again, and fell straight down into the shadows; a dull splash followed; and the shadow alone was in the secret of the convulsions of that obscure form which had disappeared beneath the water." * Madame Thenardier - in prison ** "Madame Thénardier had died in prison pending the trial." (Vol 5, Book 5, Ch 13) * Jean Valjean- with Cosette by his side ** "Cosette and Marius fell on their knees, in despair, suffocating with tears, each beneath one of Jean Valjean’s hands. Those august hands no longer moved. He had fallen backwards, the light of the candles illuminated him. His white face looked up to heaven, he allowed Cosette and Marius to cover his hands with kisses. He was dead. The night was starless and extremely dark. No doubt, in the gloom, some immense angel stood erect with wings outspread, awaiting that soul." (Vol 5 Book 9 Ch 5) Category:Books